Blader
A warrior who wields either two-handed swords and spears with effortless skill. The Blader can take on several enemies at once using powerful area effect skills and can cripple them with stun attacks and knockbacks. They are the vanguards in combat and their primary role is to charge and break through enemy defense and strike important targets. Bladers who advance to the Swordsman class become dangerous two-handed killing machines while those who choose the Spearman class focus on ranged attacks using two-handed spears. Advancement Blader Skill Tree * Power Strike - Strike an enemy with great force, dealing damage * Coercive - Lower the defense of a target by reducing its morals with menacing vigor. * Body Blow - Charge into the enemy dealing damage with temporary Heavy Shick ( stun ). * Frenzy - Turn into a blood-thirsty beserker. Gain additional Attack Power and lose some Defense * Provocation - Taunt nearby enemies to attack you at close range. * Strength Mastery - Increase Strength through relentless training. Spearman ______________________________________________________________________________________ _______ * Wind Blade - Instanlty discharge compressed energy to an enemy as well as DOT damage * Spear Mastery - Increase Attack Power through relentless spear training. * Stun Attack - Create a shockwave by slamming the ground, dealing damage to nearby enemies with a low change of Light shock. * Cyclone - Flourish the spear to nearby enemies twice, each blow dealing damage. * Stare - Increase Defense and Chance to Attack. * Slater - Damage the target by creating a wall of spears, leaving pierced wounds. * Death Leap - Lower the defense but gain a Physical Attack Power and Attack Speed bonus. Crusader _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Dragoon _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Swordsman ___________________________________________________________________________ __________________ *Spine Breaker -Attack an enemy with a forcefull blow, dealing damage. This Attack reduces the enemy's agression and movement speed for a period of time. *2-H Sword Mastery - Increase Attack Power through relentless sword training. *Thunder Howl - Overwhelm multiple enemies with a bellowing roar. All targets within range has a X% ( 80% when skill maxed ) chance of being Light Shocked for 4 seconds. *Stare - Increase Defense and chance to Attack *Phantom Thrust - Attacks each target in front of you 5 times with swift swordplay, each blow dealing damage. *Death Leap - Lower the defense but gain Physical Attack Power and Attack Speed bonus. Swordmaster _____________________________________________________________________________________________ *Blade Crash 2 - Deal damage with powerful slashes *2-H Sword Mastery 2 - Train in the way of swords, increasing your attack power when using swords. *Supersonic Blade - Slash the enemy with a subsonic speed with the ability to Light Shock *Spine Breaker 2 - Attack an enemy with a forcefull blow, dealing damage. This Attack reduces the enemy's agression and movement speed of the target. *Guillotine - Deal great damage to target. *Blood Insanity - The adrenaline from fear and fury rushes through through the caster, increasing attack speed and dispelling buffs. Destroyer _____________________________________________________________________________________________ * Blade Crash 2 :Deal Damage with pwerful slashes * 2-H Sword Master 2 :Train in the ways of swords,increasing the attack power when using swords * Supersonic Crescent :A lightning fast slash dealing damage to enemy * Thunder Howl 2 :Overwhelm multiple enemies with a bellowing roar.Alltargets within range has a 80% change of being in Light Shock for 3 sec * Land Divider : Slam the gound to attack the enemies in front with the shockwave and molten magma,dealing great damage to them * Blood Lust : The adrenaline from fear and fury rushes throught the caster,increasing the attack speed and dispelling debuffs Category:Classes Category:Blader